Glia continuously survey neuronal health during development, providing trophic support to healthy neurons while rapidly engulfing dying ones. These diametrically-opposed functions necessitate a foolproof mechanism enabling glia to unambiguously identify those neurons to support versus those to engulf. To ensure specificity, glia are proposed to interact with dying neurons via a series of carefully choreographed steps. However, these crucial interactions are largely obscure. We present novel preliminary data that dying neurons and glia communicate via Toll receptor-regulated innate immune signaling. Neuronal apoptosis drives processing and activation of the Toll-6 ligand, Sptzle5 (Spz5). This cue activates a dSARM-mediated Toll-6 transcriptional pathway in glia, which controls expression of the Draper engulfment receptor. Our results identify an upstream priming signal that prepares glia for phagocytosis. Thus, a core innate immune pathway plays an unprecedented role setting the valence of neuron-glia interactions during development. The identification of this non-canonical and previously unexplored pathway raises fundamental questions about its signaling mechanism, which we address in this proposal. First, we will define the mechanism of action of dSARM by rigorously testing its biochemical requirements in the pathway. Second, we will establish the regulation and function of Spz5 in dying neurons. Together, these experiments will define an entirely new molecular mechanism regulating interactions between dying neurons and glial phagocytes. By defining this cascade, we open the door to a systematic understanding of this innate immune pathway in neuron-glia interactions in development.